Inconceivable Love
by LoVefan 32
Summary: Lexana- had to fix the terrible mess the writers made with their wedding! Lana should have chosen Lex. Please read and review. I love these two! They should have ended up together.
1. Chapter 1

Inconceivable Love

Part 1: A promise made

Chapter 1: The Wedding Day

7:00 a.m. Lana's POV:

Ughh the alarm, normally I would not mind the shrieking sound in my ear especially because today is the best day of my life or at least it should be! However, last night I couldn't sleep a wink. I was tossing and turning all night and now when I finally collapse with exhaustion, that alarm continues to buzz in my ear like a warning that falls on deaf ears. I turn around slowly with my eyes still closed and hit the off button with a little more force than I intended. I opened my eyes and sit up on the bed only to be flooded with the extreme brightness of the sun streaming through the window. God Lana, what is wrong with you- you are acting like you are hung over! You have been waiting for this day since –since, well truth be told if someone told her a year ago she would be marrying Lex Luthor she would have laughed in their faces. I get out of bed and sit down at the mirror. Maybe its wedding jitters, everyone gets them. That's what I am telling myself even though I know it's something more. I start to get my things ready to go to the church when I pull out from the draw a scrunched up newspaper hiding under some of Lex's ties. I take out the newspaper and look at the front page that read -"When I was with Clark, I would have said yes without hesitating." I sighed and sat back down on the bed. Is that really what this is about? Am I having second thoughts about marrying Lex because I am still in love with Clark? I slid my head back on the chair and closed my eyes suddenly feeling a headache coming on. I allowed myself to think back to a simpler time or at least what I thought was simple. I had always known Clark was different and I always knew he liked me even when I was with Whitney but I didn't allow myself to think about it because I always felt some misguided loyalty to him. After Whitney was no longer in the picture, Clark was still very shy and didn't make a move until he was sure that I was over him. Clark was always so sweet to me and even while I felt a strong connection to him, I also felt that he wasn't being honest with me about who he was, deep down inside. Like it was an act. At the same time when I was with him I felt as though I couldn't be myself. I felt as though Clark held me up on this pedestal and almost worshipped me because I was so pure and perfect. All the while, I was holding back this side of me that was darker, outspoken, aggressive and more sensual. I felt as though I was putting on an act too. The hardest thing I had to do was to break it off with Clark but I knew deep down that Clark might never accept me wholly if I let him see this other side of me. I opened my eyes and sighed. Maybe that is how he felt about telling me his secret too. I knew we just couldn't last if we couldn't trust each other. I was heartbroken and lost because I truly did love Clark. But then Lex swooped up and saved me from that heart break which was something I truly never expected. Here he was all this time, my business partner and friend who had been there for me when I needed him the most. It started with late night discussions about the Talon and then we began to discover that we had so much in common even though we lived in such different worlds. The main thing to bring us together was the meteor shower. I saw the space ship and the aliens that arrived with that meteor shower and I was scared, confused, and shocked all at the same time. I mean it's not that I never thought about life on other planets. I just never thought that the aliens would really attack us like in the movies and why would they chose Smallville to come to? When everyone said I was crazy; Lex believed in me. He saw the same thing and we both began this quest, more like an obsession; to find out more about the ship, the aliens and their connection to the meteor freaks that had been constantly hurting us. As Lex and I got closer to the truth, we also got closer because with him I feel that I don't have to hide the darker side of me. I sat up and walked toward the window. Lex has done nothing but put his trust in me from the beginning. That is why when I looked in his eyes, I felt safe and content. I knew that he accepted me for exactly who I was and most times he helps bring out different sides of me that is so free and liberating I feel as though I can do anything! I remember the first time he kissed me and all the love that I felt in that one kiss. Love that I didn't think he was capable of giving. Love that I knew he wasn't used to having returned. I laughed a little to myself remembering the look of shock on his face when I kissed him back with all the emotions I had been holding in for so long. Yet, there is a dark side to Lex too. Even though I try to ignore all of Clark and Chloe's warnings I can't ignore the warning that goes off in my heart when I see his obsession with aliens and the supernatural. I know Lex would never hurt me but who is to say that he won't or hasn't hurt the people close to me. Chloe, Clark- Clark….I have this nagging feeling that if Lex and I find out the truth it could affect Clark. I have thought many times that if Clark would have told me his secret we might still be together but then again if I find out that Clark is meteor infected or some kind of alien then would I be putting him in danger and could I keep that from Lex? My head is pounding with all these thoughts running through it. Can I accept Lex's dark side; could I accept if Lex tried to hurt to Clark in his quest for the truth? I don't think it's a chance I am willing to take. Knowing Clark's secret would do nothing but put her life and love in jeopardy and she didn't think the quest for the truth was worth it. Besides, it wouldn't change her feelings for Lex and it wouldn't change his feelings for her. I look down again at the newspaper article and shake my head- how could I have said that I would have accepted Clark's proposal when he has done nothing but lie to me? Alright Lana- get it together- I threw the newspaper in the trash and began to finish what I started earlier which was packing my things. I looked at the clock before I left the bedroom- 1:00 p.m. Oh crap Lana! now you are going to be late for your own wedding! I hurried out the door and down the stair.

I was running so fast down the stairs that I didn't even notice Clark standing a few feet away from me in the hall and I bumped right into him! "Clark", I exclaimed, "What are you doing here." Clark held his hands out to steady me from falling and he looked down at me with a very determined look on his face.

"Lana, I can't let you marry Lex. You are making a huge mistake." He said as he continued to stare at me with such longing that I couldn't help the tears from swelling up in my eyes. I quickly turned around to hide my tears in case Clark should misinterpret them. This was going to be harder than I thought. I turned around to look at Clark still watching me waiting for an answer. I sighed and looked away again. No-it's time to face the truth. No matter what Clark's secret is or why he chose to hide it from me, he will never be the man I need him to be. He will never accept me for the women that I have become. He will always see me as the small town princess made of glass. Clark is my past. And then of course there was the baby. She was having Lex's child and she was certain Clark would never be able to accept that part of her no matter how much he said he loved her. She secretly hoped that this baby could bring Lex out his darkness once and for all. Lex is my future.

"Clark, I know this is hard for you to accept but I am in love with Lex. I don't want to hurt you but we both need to face the fact that we are not the same two people we were in High school we have changed and grown apart." I turned around to face him again.

"No Lana, that is not true. When I look at you I still see the girl I fell in love with. And I can't let you marry a monster disguised as a saint." Clark said as he walked toward me.

I started to get angry and a little annoyed at Clarks persistence but I knew I had to let him down easy. "Clark, I am not the same girl I was in High school. What we had was special but it wasn't real mature love. We were kids and it ended for a reason. It ended because we couldn't trust each other. What I have with Lex is a real relationship, we have trust and love and we accept each other for who we are. I am not blind Clark and I know Lex can be dangerous but I also know that he doesn't want to be that way. He has been fighting his own nature for so long and he can't do it alone anymore. That is why I am going to help him." "We are going to help him" I said as I looked down and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Lana, if you think that you can change Lex or that having this baby will change him you are in for nothing but heartache and I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you Lana, I always have and I always will." Clark said as his desperation was becoming more evident in his voice.

"Clark, I love Lex and he makes me happy. I hope that he comes out of this darkness but if he never does I can accept him and forgive him because I love him." As I looked in Clark's eyes one last time I saw the devastation and disappointment he felt at what I said because deep down I knew he had come here hoping I would come back to him. "I am so sorry Clark; I never wanted to hurt you. I have moved on and I am happy and I have no doubt that one day you will do the same. I want you to find someone that makes you happy too." I held his gaze for a few minutes and then willing myself to let go I quickly walked past him not giving him a chance to come after me. Clark stood in the hallway of Luthor Mansion tears streaming down his face as the girl he loved walked out of his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Inconceivable Love

Part 1: A Promise Made

Chapter 2: The Wedding Day

7:00 a.m. Clark's POV

I startle awake not from the alarm clock but from the disturbing dream I just had. There they were Lex and Lana exchanging their vows at the alter both dressed in white. The chapel was empty and it was just the two of them. Lana had a huge smile on her face as she said I do and slipped the ring on Lex's finger. I stood there in the back watching and feeling nothing but panic as I was losing the only girl I ever loved to the man who I used to call a friend. I have come to realize over the last year the kind of man Lex has become. He puts on an act in front of everyone and makes them believe he is the person that he truly wants to be but underneath the truth is he can't fight his destiny. There have been small moments that I have been able to see the real Lex and I have learned to stop believing his lies a long time ago. But Lana, she is innocent in all this. She always wants to see the best in people and Lex has got her so wrapped around his finger in the web of manipulation that she can't see the truth! As I ponder on this I can feel the anger welling up inside to replace the panic. I can't let Lana make the biggest mistake of her life. Without thinking I grab the fire pit rod that is laying a few feet away and run up to the alter and stab Lex in the back.

"Lex, what's wrong, Lex" I hear Lana scream and I see the red blood oozing out onto Lex's white tux as he falls to the floor. I finally face Lana as I see tears streaming down her face.

"You killed him, you killed my husband!"

I look at her in confusion and reply "I saved you Lana, now you and I can be together."

Lana shakes her head and say's "I loved him, Clark" I shake my head in disbelief and run towards her and she stumbles back still in tears and runs out of the chapel.

Before I wake I see her turn around and look at me with disappointment and fear on her face. I lay there with my eyes wide awake contemplating the meaning of this dream. Am that angry with Lex that I could kill him? Do I even have a right to be angry when I practically pushed Lana into his arms? And could I really stand in the way of Lana's happiness if she did indeed love Lex? I shook my head and slowly got out of bed. Too many questions and not enough answers. I have always loved Lana and I couldn't imagine loving anyone else. However, I have caused her nothing but pain. If she truly has found happiness with Lex then who am I to stand in the way of that? And what is it Chloe is always saying…if I am not willing to step up and trust her with my secret then I should just let her go. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my tux from my closet. Then of course there are my confusing feelings for Chloe. She was my best friend, my confidant and I couldn't imagine a life without her. I trusted her with my secret and I didn't trust Lana. Why? Was it because Lana was so close to Lex and I didn't want Lex to find out? What was this pull that Lana had on me? She was the sweet caring girl that was always so unattainable to me. I had admired her from a distance but did I ever bother to look close enough to see the real her. With Chloe what you see is what you get. There is no guessing. She is just as caring and beautiful as Lana so why have I never been able to admit that maybe we could have had something more than a friendship if I hadn't been so obsessed with Lana all this time. Of course, it's too late because she is happy with Jimmy now. And there was Lois, Lois, and Lois. I sighed and took off my shirt and sat back down on the bed. I can't deny to myself that I am attracted to her, although I would never say that out loud. She is just too loud and abrasive for me to even see myself having a relationship with her. Besides she loathes me at this point anyway. All these human feelings, I wish I could do without them. I wondered briefly if life was this complicated on Krypton. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door.

"Clark, Are you ready? We need to leave for the church soon." My mother calls and I get up to open the door.

"You know mom, I think I am going to have to skip out on this event. It is just too hard for me to see the love of my life marry my former best friend." I say as I sighed and sit back down on the bed again. My mother looks at me with sympathy and sits down next to me.

"You know Clark, I never told you this but your father and I almost didn't get married." I looked at her with shock and replied "How did you know that Dad was the one?"

"I had so many doubts initially because we came from such different backgrounds and had different goals. However, your father came to visit me the morning of the wedding and he saw me in tears. He came up to me and held me in his arms and all he had to say was "We can do this Martha; we will be okay as long as we are together. This love is a risk worth taking." My mother put her hand on my arm and said "He was right Clark. If I didn't take that risk- I would never have gotten to live this extraordinary life. I would have never been able to experience the love of a wife and a mother and all the ups and downs that comes with it. I think Clark, that if you really think that Lana is the one then you should fight for her, you should fight for that love and take that risk."

I looked at her and questioned "What if it is too late, I mean what if Lana has moved on and is happy with Lex?"

My mother sighed and started up towards the door "Clark, if that is the case then you have to be prepared to let her go. I know it can be painful but sometimes loving someone means having the strength to let go and let them be happy. Maybe if Lana has truly moved on then she isn't the one for you. I know that is hard to hear but if she has moved on then you should too. I believe Clark that there is someone out there for you, I can't say whether that person is Lana or not, but you will never know unless you are willing to take that risk." My mom turned to me as she opened the door "I'll just meet you at the Church son." She winked and shut the door behind her. I got up from the bed and quickly dressed- I knew exactly what I had to do. 1:00 p.m. Lana would be leaving for the church any minute. I had to hurry if I was going to catch her.

I super sped to the Luther Mansion and stopped short of the front door as I saw a slew of reporters waiting around just to catch the lovely bride to be coming out towards her limo. Of course Lex new better and probably had the limo parked in the back secret entrance of the mansion. It was a secret entrance that he had shown Clark once when he was visiting. Clark quickly went around back and sped past the guards at the door so fast all they heard was a big gust of wind and felt their hats being blown off in the process. Once inside, I stopped in the hallway as I saw Lana hurrying down the stairs so fast that she didn't even see me standing there.

She bumped right into me and said "Clark, What are you doing here." She looked genuinely surprised to see me and I guess I can't blame her. I held out my hand to steady her from falling. She looked up at me and I knew it was now or never.

"Lana, I can't let you marry Lex. You are making a huge mistake. I said to her and I saw in an instant the tears start to form in her eyes. I felt so helpless I just wanted to take her in my arms and tell that it was going to be alright … _"we will be okay as long as we are together"_ I heard my dad's words echoing in my ear as I saw her turn around quickly so I wouldn't see her cry. As I opened my mouth to tell her that it would be alright that I would tell her my secret if that what she needed, I heard her say…

"Clark, I know this is hard for you to accept but I am in love with Lex. I don't want to hurt you but we both need to face the fact that we are not the same two people we were in High school, we have changed and grown apart." I heard the words but couldn't believe them. Lana was happy with Lex? And what is this about us not being the same people. Lana has always been my sweet princess. While, I will admit things have been tense between us lately it has only been because Lex has put thoughts in her head against me. And then there is the little fact that I haven't been honest with her. I have pushed her away but why can't she see that I am here to get her back? If she has changed at all it is because Lex has changed her, made her harder more refined somehow. She turned around to face me as the tears were coming down steadily and I saw the look of regret and loss in her eyes.

"No Lana, that is not true. When I look at you I still see the girl I fell in love with. And I can't let you marry a monster disguised as a saint." I said as I walked toward her.

She came toward me and looked at me as if she wanted to slap me but kept her composure. "Clark, I am not the same girl I was in High school. What we had was special but it wasn't real mature love. We were kids and it ended for a reason. It ended because we couldn't trust each other. What I have with Lex is a real relationship; we have trust and love and we accept each other for who we are. I am not blind Clark and I know Lex can be dangerous but I also know that he doesn't want to be that way. He has been fighting his own nature for so long and he can't do it alone anymore. That is why I am going to help him." "We are going to help him"

I stepped back a bit with a look of disbelief. How could she diminish our love like it was nothing saying that it was kid stuff? And was she really fooling herself thinking that she could change Lex. She didn't know him like I did. "Lana, if you think that you can change Lex or that having this baby will change him you are in for nothing but heartache and I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you Lana, I always have and I always will." I said desperate to make her understand that what we had was real.

She came closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye with a look of equal determination as I had when I first arrived here. The tears had slowly dried up and now they were replaced by a look of sympathy. "Clark, I love Lex and he makes me happy. I hope that he comes out of this darkness but if he never does I can accept him and forgive him because I love him."

I held her gaze and my hope started to sink. I could tell in her eyes that I had lost her. Maybe she had changed more than I thought. Maybe I just refused to see it. _"Clark, you have to be prepared to let her go…_ I heard my mom's voice echoing in my ear. "I am so sorry Clark; I never wanted to hurt you. I have moved on and I am happy and I have no doubt that one day you will do the same. I want you to find someone that makes you happy too."

She held my gaze for a few minutes with a look of goodbye that I knew was final. It was too late. I had pushed her too far and now there was no coming back. I had to let her go. After what seemed like eternity she broke the gaze and walked past me so quickly I had no chance to go after her. My feet were planted firmly in that spot as I watched her walk away from me for the last time. I couldn't imagine ever loving someone as much as I loved Lana Lang. Although, if Lana was able to move on then maybe someday I could too. I just had to let her go. I stood in the hallway of Luthor Mansion tears streaming down my face as the girl I loved walked out of my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Inconceivable Love

Part 1: A promise made

Chapter 3: The Wedding Day

7:00 a.m. Lex's POV

I woke up with this terrible feeling in the pit of stomach. Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. I was finally marrying the women of my dreams. It could also be the worst, I thought as I got out of bed and went toward the bathroom. What if Lana finds out the truth? What if she realizes what a horrible person that I am and that I have been manipulating her all along? She wouldn't show up today, she shouldn't show up today. What if all this was a dream and I will wake up in a world without her. My head started to spin as I grabbed the aspirin out of the cabinet. I feel as though I have a hangover. I took the aspirin and walked over to the closet to grab my tux. Worse yet, what if Lana realizes that she still loves Clark. What was it that news article printed. She would have said yes to Clark's proposal right away and she kept me waiting for days! I started to get angry as I thought of good pure Clark who could never do any wrong. Everything was so black and white with him. Life was never black and white for me. My father made sure of that. I know I don't deserve Lana but I swear I have never felt the way I do with anyone else. Lana is special; she isn't like all the other women I have been with. I started to dress myself and then sat back on the bed.

I thought back to the beginning. At first it was about business with Victoria. She was supposed to be my partner in crime and we were going to take down our fathers. Sure she was good in bed and that made it easier but I never felt anything more for her than attraction and raw passion. She got greedy though and eventually betrayed me. Gaining her father's trust was more important to her than a good lay. I can't blame her though because we were very similar in a lot of ways. We were both jaded children constantly vying for our father's affection that always eluded us no matter what we did. After my father saw through her, she ran home with her tail between her legs. Then there was Helen. I shook my head and laughed bitterly at the thought of Helen. At first she seemed like the perfect mate. She was untouched by the life of the rich and famous. She was a simple girl who worked hard for what she wanted. She wasn't intimidated by my money or name. She wanted me for me. That scared me at first and I couldn't believe it. I let my paranoia get the best of me and I accused her of working with my father. However, when she pled her case it sounded so convincing that I desperately wanted to believe her. I let my need to be loved blind me to the truth about her. She was in fact working with my father on something that still eludes me to this day. She got greedy and let her desire for money and power get in the way of whatever she felt for me, if she felt anything for me at all.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. Helen betrayed me like all the others. And then of course there was that psychopath women that I had a one night stand with and she tried to kill me! Why is it that women are always trying to kill me? I guess they just wanted something from me that I couldn't give them because I to needed what they couldn't give me. Lana is different. I could tell that about her from the beginning. Her kindness, her smile, her courageous spirit in the face of loss. I was drawn to her. When I think about how our relationship has progressed over time I wonder that if I didn't always try to control the situation would fate have lead us here just the same. We started as business partners. She was refreshing and had so much energy and it was hard to say no to her when she asked me to invest in the Talon. She had so much passion. She made me feel excited about something for the first time, although I could never show that excitement. Then we became friends just as Lana was starting her relationship with Clark. We felt comfortable with each other and we confided in each other. I valued her friendship and I felt very protective of her. Then it took me by surprise but I began to feel more for her than just a friend. I began to look forward to her visits and I trusted her. Her smile, the passion in her eyes, her hair, everything about her overwhelmed me when I was near her.

At first I felt guilty about it because Clark and I were friends and I knew how he felt about her. However, whether he meant to or not he kept hurting her and I didn't want to see her hurt. I wanted to tell her that I could give her everything and that I would never hurt her. However, she kept going back to Clark so I just had to bide my time and gain her trust. I know it was wrong for me to break them up and perhaps if I had waited a bit longer it would have happened naturally as they were headed for trouble anyway. But when I got shot and I saw her there in my bed and our life together; I was so happy I could not stand to be without her anymore. She made me want to be a better person. I can't keep fighting my destiny though and when I woke up from my dream I knew I had to be with her. I also knew I never wanted to feel the pain of losing her again and so every decision I have made since that dream I have made for her and for me…for us. I started to feel a little closed in here in the suite so I finished getting dressed and decided to go to Luthorcorp for a little while to calm my nerves before I go to the church. I knew it was wrong to trick Lana into thinking she was having my baby. But would she have married me if she didn't think that she was having my baby? Come to think of it she didn't seem that happy about it –in fact she didn't tell me right away. I wonder why? If she ever found out what I am doing to her, she could never love me. I got into the Porsche and started driving hoping to drive all my doubts away.

1:00 p.m. Luthorcorp

I was staring out the window lost in thought when I heard the doors to the office open and I saw out of the windows a reflection of my father walk over to me. Oh great, this is the last thing I need. He is probably coming here to place more doubt in my mind about how Lana is not marrying me because she loves but because she is pregnant.

I turn toward my father. "Son, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the church?"

"Well dad, I just had a little paperwork to do before I went over." I replied.

"You mean you are trying to hide the fact that you have nowhere to go and no one to keep you company on the most important day of your life." My father smirked and I tried to keep cool. I didn't really want to engage in his banter now anyway. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned away from my father.

"A little nervous are we, son" I tilted my head back and laughed a little, my dad could read me like a book and I hate that.

"You know what Dad- I am. Today is the most important day of my life and I have this feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong. Maybe that is why I am hiding out here, as you say." I was normally not one to open up to my father, especially since he uses every word I say against me later, but I was feeling generous and I really needed to talk to someone. "I love her more than I have loved anyone but I feel like if she really knew who I was behind the façade, that she would not show up today. She might leave me at the alter and I don't know what I would do without her. I keep thinking that if I didn't have her to pull me out of this darkness that I am falling into that I might be lost to it forever." I turned to face my dad and said sarcastically, "I have you to thank for that."

My dad shook his head and put his hands on my shoulder. "Now son, there is no need to get nasty, I just came here to congratulate you. I can tell you really care for Miss Lang and I hope she feels the same. Of course, you are right-if she finds out that you have tricked her into marrying you something tells me she would not be as forgiving as you would hope."

I backed up with a shocked look on my face, how the hell did he know about that! I bet it was Dr. Langston; I made a mental note to have a talk with him. I can't let my father see that he has hit my sore spot again. "Dad, if you say anything…" Before I could finish my threat he interrupted me.

"Son I don't intend to tell Miss Lang anything. However, I am rather disappointed in you. She has made you a desperate man. I told you once that love was an emotion that made us weak. Now that you are aware that I know, I will let you know when I intend to collect on this debt." So there it was... I knew he wouldn't keep quiet for free. "Son if you are so unsure that Miss Lang is not going to show up then what would you be willing to do to make sure she did? He looked at me with an evil mischievous look in his eye and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, you stay away from Lana. I would do anything to make sure she comes today, but I don't think you showing up and manipulating the situation is going to help anything." My voice started to get louder as I spoke. I wanted Lana to marry me because she wanted me or at least the illusion that she wanted me not because she was forced to.

"Alright, alright son, calm down- I was only trying to help." Before I had a chance to respond the phone rang.

"Hello, yes this is Lex. Can't this wait? Is this about Lana-is she alright? Okay, I'll be there soon." I hang up the phone and without another word to my father walked quickly out of the office. It was Dr. Langston- he said it was important and that I should meet him in the grave site below the church. This day was starting to turn into a nightmare and the only thing that could make it all okay was to stand up at that church and see Lana walking toward me in all her beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Inconceivable Love

Part 1: A promise made

Chapter 4: The Wedding day

3:00 p.m. Lex's POV

I walk into the crypt below the church, "Doctor, Doctor are you here." I turned around to see Dr. Langston emerge from behind a large tomb. "Doctor, what is so important that you had to interrupt me on the most important day of my life?" I said with some annoyance notable in my voice. "Is Lana alright."

"Well that depends on your definition of alright Lex. Considering you are walking a very dangerous line with Miss Lang's health. Not to mention the fact that I am risking my medical career all for you to trick yourself into believing that this marriage is real, Mr. Luthor. Something tells me that Miss Lang wouldn't be so eager to walk down the aisle today if she knew what you were doing to her." Dr. Langston said as he came toward me.

I tried very hard not show the panic I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. If he was threatening me I was not about to let him get the best of me. "Doctor, I am paying you well to keep quiet and I do not give into black mail so if we are done here, I have a wedding to get to." I said as I grabbed his arm a little more forcefully then I intended.

"Mr. Luthor, I have a feeling that you will give into my demands or Miss Lang will find out the truth about the pregnancy and the little dream world that you have created for yourself will be over. Everyone has to wake up some time." The doctor said as he pushed my hand away.

"What do you want doctor." I said trying to keep my anger in check. "I don't have time for your idle threats."

"I want 2 million dollars wired to an account in Sweden set-up in the name of John Doe. If I don't get it by 10:00 p.m. tonight I will be forced to tell your precious bride the truth about the man she married."

That was it…I was not going to let this insignificant fool tell me what was or was not going to happen. My temper got the best of me and I grabbed the doctor by the neck and punched him as hard as I could. "I told you already doctor, I don't give into black mail. Now if you don't want to be a part of this anymore I understand but you will keep your mouth shut or you will not live to see tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"You think you can threaten me? I am the only one who knows the formula to the drugs you have given Miss Lang, without me this whole plan will cease." The doctor lunged at me and punched me back with more force than I expected. "You will pay me my 2 million dollars or I will no longer help you in your disgusting plan."

I started to lunge forward again no longer able to hold my temper but something stopped me. I started to hear the organ play above me and I knew that the guests were arriving. I could hear Lana's voice telling me she believed in the man I was and I couldn't do it. I couldn't really kill someone, so what choice did I have? "How about we make a deal doctor, I will pay you 1 million now and 1 million when it is finished. And I won't go to the ethics board and tell them that this is not the first time that you have engaged in unethical medical practices."

I looked at the Doctor's face and I could tell he was shocked that I knew of his other indiscretions. "Anyone I employ in my services I always do a thorough background check on. So do we have a deal?" I said as I extended my hand to him. I could tell he was still weary that I would keep my word but he had no choice to except the deal if he wanted to keep his medical career.

He extended his hand to shake mine, "By 10:00 p.m. tonight Mr. Luthor, 1 million dollars." I nodded and turned to hurry out to the church.

"Lex, Lex, I have been looking all over for you." Chloe said, as I approached the alter.

"Are we ready to start" I asked. I could tell something wasn't right by the look on Chloe's face.

"Well the guests are here, you here, but Lana is a no show. I haven't seen her all day." I looked at Chloe with a look of desperation,

"Do you think she is going to leave me here?" The pastor must have heard what I said because he put his hand on my shoulder and said "Give her a few more minutes Lex, she probably just has wedding jitters." I turned to look down the aisle. _Please Lana now is not the time to decide that you don't love me. I can't be without you_ , I thought. And then, wait there she was…the music started to play and I saw the most beautiful angel that I have ever seen walking toward me.

Wedding Day 3:00 p.m. Lana's POV

I hurry and put on my veil as I hear the organ start to play. I look in the mirror and take one last look at myself. "It's now or never, Lana" I say out loud.

"Well Miss Lang, I think it's going to be now, all the people are waiting and may I say you look ravishing." I turn around with a look of distain, Lionel. Great, this is the last thing I need.

"Mr. Luthor, I appreciate the compliment, but as you can see I am late so…" I try to dodge him but he stands in front of me to block my exit.

"Miss Lang, why are you really marrying my son? It can't possibly be because you love him, perhaps you are doing it to protect someone else who I know you care deeply about." He tilts his head and smirks…ugh...I can't believe he has the nerve to imply that I would marry someone to keep that person quiet or to spy or whatever he is implying. No wonder Lex is so jaded, his own father doesn't think it's possible for someone to love him! I can feel the anger start to rise.

"Mr. Luthor, as hard as it is for you to believe I do love Lex. I know you have always looked at him and seen less than a man because he was never as ruthless or as manipulative as you were and I know you see him as weak, but let me tell you that all the qualities that makes Lex, not you, are the qualities that make him more of a man than you could ever be. And if you are implying that I would marry Lex to protect Clark- well you are wrong. In fact, I don't even know what I would be protecting Clark from. Oh, yes I know what you are thinking, we both know Clark has a secret and at one time I was as obsessed with finding that secret out as you and Lex are but I realized something, Mr. Luthor. I realized that knowing who Clark is would not change my feelings for Lex. Yes, Clark will always hold a special place in my heart but Lex is my future. Regardless, of what you try to make him into I will not stand by and let him become what I know he has been fighting for so long. He has been fighting you alone but not anymore because I am going to help him."

Lionel circled me like a lion circling his prey. "Miss Lang, I wonder if you would be so quick to dismiss young Clark if you knew that his life was on the line. I want you to do something for me, Miss Lang."

He has got to be kidding, what is he up to? I thought. "I will never do anything for you Mr. Luthor, whatever business you have with Clark is none of mine."

"I want you to spy on my son." He continued, "Lex is involved in a top secret government project that he refuses to let me in on and I think this project could put Clark's life at risk."

I looked at him in shock, "Since when do you care about Clark. And I know that Lex and Clark have had their differences recently but I do not believe that Lex would hurt Clark. Finally, I am certainly not going to be a pawn in whatever game you are playing against my fiance. So, if you will excuse me, Mr. Luthor, but I have to get to a wedding. I am about to marry the man of my dreams." I said as I swept passed him so quickly that I didn't give him a chance to follow me.

The wedding 4:00 p.m.

 _Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I am afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone all of my doubts suddenly fade away somehow. One step Closer…._

Lana's POV

The music begins and I walk down the long aisle and then I stop, just for a second and I see him. The look on his face is one that I can't quite place. Shock, Happiness, Reverence…suddenly nothing else matters anymore. Not Clark, not Lionel, nothing. Everyone stands as I begin to walk again for what seemed like eternity. The only person that I see is Lex. I can't believe that it took me this long to see what has always been right in front of me. The looks, the touches, the kisses…it's like every moment in my life has led me here, to him. I approach the alter and he takes my hand.

I hear the preacher say, "Will, you Alexander Luthor, take Lana Lang to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" Lex takes the ring and puts it on my finger and looks in my eyes. "I do" he says and mouths to me in silence that he loves me. I give him a huge encouraging smile as I know how hard it is for him to put his heart on the line when he has had it crushed so many times in the past.

Then the pastor turns to me. "Lana Lang, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" I take the ring and place it on Lex's finger. "I promise to love you forever." I say. He stares at me with a look of surprise and so much hope…I have never seen a more loving look in my life. I have to resist the urge to kiss him right there.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The pastor says. I look up into those blue eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and place my lips onto his and with that kiss our souls were bound together forever.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, Ill love you for a thousand more."_

Lex's POV

 _Time stands still, beauty in all she is, and I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me and every breath, every hour has come to this… One step closer…_

The music begins to play and I see the most beautiful angel walking down the aisle towards me and suddenly the events of the day fade away and all I can see is her. I finally breathe a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I honestly thought she wasn't coming. I look at her face as she approaches the alter. She has smile on her face from ear to ear and my heart stops because I know that smile is meant for me. Her skin is glowing and her raven hair is shining like a vision from heaven. I take her hand as she approaches the alter. I look in her eyes and see them shining with tears of joy.

I hear the pastor say, "Will, you Alexander Luthor, take Lana Lang to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" I take the ring and put it on her finger and look in her eyes, "I do" I say out loud. Then I mouth in silence to her "I love you" and she smiles even bigger.

Then the pastor turns to her and says "Lana Lang, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" She takes the ring and places it on my finger and replies "I promise to love you forever." I stare at her for moment taking in the words that she had just said. I have never in my whole life had someone say those words to me and mean them. I knew she meant them because I saw so much love and passion in her eyes I had to resist the urge to kiss her right there.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The pastor says. I looked into her big brown eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel the warmth of her lips as they locked onto mine and with that kiss our souls were bound together forever.

" _One step closer…_ _I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, Ill love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you for a thousand years, Ill love you for a thousand more."_

 _A thousand years-Christina Perri_


	5. Chapter 5

Inconceivable Love

Part 2: A promise broken

Chapter 5: 1 week later

Lex and Lana decided to postpone the honeymoon because they didn't want to risk traveling with the baby. Lex prepared a nice candle light dinner to surprise Lana. He also knew it was time. This wasn't something he was looking forward to. He knew that Lana would be devastated and he had every intention of being there for her. _Maybe the nursery was a little too much,_ he thought as he finished lighting the candles. He walked over to the table and pulled the pill box out of his pocket and slipped the pill in Lana's cider. Just then he heard her opening the door. She came in with her brilliant trademark smile on her face.

"Hey there, what is all this" she said as she went over and kissed him on the check. Lex smiled and wrapped his arms around her

"Well I just figured since we didn't get to go to the Riviera I would bring a little taste of France to you." Lex unwrapped his arms around her, already feeling the cold from not being near her. _Damn, he thought…she will be my undoing._ He walked over and grabbed the glasses and turned to face Lana

"A toast, to one week of marriage" She looked at the glass in his hand disapprovingly. "It's okay Lana, it is only cider." He said as he handed her the glass.

"Well in that case, to a happy life full of love." She said as she raised her glass and drank. She put the glass down and walked over to him and put her arms around him. "You know, we could just skip right to the desert." She whispered as she lifted her head to his ear and began tracing circles around his earlobe with her tongue.

He sighed and held her there for a moment just as he felt her wince in pain. She looked him in the eye with a look of panic and said "Lex, I think somethings wrong." She pulled away from him and clutched her stomach. The pain was too much to bear. He went to her tried to catch her as she fell to the floor. "Lex, please, it's the baby something is wrong. It hurts, please make it stop." She cried.

"Lana, Lana you're going to be okay. I am going to call Dr. Langston. "He started to get up and she grabbed his arm. "No Lex, please don't leave me please." She pleaded with him to stay and he couldn't bring himself to leave. He shouted for someone from his security team to come and help.

Lana startled awake. _Where am I,_ she thought as she started to panic again. She sat up and looked around. Outside the window she saw Lex talking to Dr. Langston. _Oh no, the baby. The last thing I remember is being in so much pain and now I am here at the hospital._ She got up and stumbled toward the door. She had to find out if the baby was okay. She knocked over a couple things in an effort to steady herself and the sound of the crash made Lex look over at her. He rushed back into the room and grabbed her. He could feel her shaking because she was still weak from the drugs.

"Lana, you shouldn't try to get out of bed. You passed out so I brought you here to the hospital. You were in a lot of pain." Lex said as he started guiding her to the bed. It took all her strength to stand and look him in the eyes.

"Lex, the baby, how is the baby." She said.

"Miss Lang you will be just fine, there were some complications but with a little rest you will be out of here in no time." Dr. Langston said as he helped Lex lead her to the bed.

"That isn't what I asked. How is the baby?" She looked back and forth with a look of desperation between Lex and Doctor Langston. Lex looked at her and then at the Doctor.

"Doctor, will you excuse us, please." He said with a serious look on his face. The doctor nodded and turned toward the door. "Lana, I am so sorry but the baby is gone." Lex said as he walked over to the bed and held her face to his. She looked at him with disbelief.

"No that can't be…the baby was fine a week ago, that can't be..." She said and she started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes. Lex continued to look at her even though it killed him to see the pain in her eyes.

"Lana, there were complications, I am so sorry." He felt so helpless in that moment. All he could do was hold her. She suddenly let out all the tears she had been holding in and screamed as loud as she could.

"No, Lex no…our baby…please, no." She kept repeating. _Omg, this is unbearable. Maybe I should just tell her the truth, that there was no baby. Maybe that would ease her pain. No I can't do that; she'll never forgive me for putting her through this._ Lex thought as he held her in his arms. After about 15 minutes her sobs grew silent and Lex looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Lex continued to hold her because he thought if he held her long enough he could take her pain away. A lone tear dropped from his eyes. _Someday, Lana, someday we will have lots of children running around the mansion. I promise you._ He said as he continued to do the only thing he could-Hold her in his arms.

Meanwhile, outside the room Dr. Langston had witnessed the whole thing. _That poor girl, he thought. She doesn't even know she lost something that was never there to begin with. If she only knew what kind of a monster her husband really was. You don't do this to someone you love! I have had enough. 2 million dollars or not, I am getting the hell out of dodge._ Dr. Langston silently left the hospital with a guilty conscience and 2 million dollars in the bank.

A few hours later Lana woke up in Lex's arms still in the hospital. Lex was sleeping right next to her. "Lex, Lex wake up, please take me home." She said, "I don't want to be here anymore."

Lex opened his eyes and got up off the hospital bed. "Lana let me go and find Dr. Langston to make sure it is alright that we take you home, okay, I promise I'll be right back." She nodded tentatively at him and he walked out of the room.

"Nurse" He barked once he was out of earshot from Lana. "Nurse where is Dr. Langston"

The nurse ran over to him trembling "I have no idea, Mr. Luthor, we have been trying to page him for the last hour and he hasn't been answering." Lex noticed the panic in the nurse's eyes and said, "Well get someone in here now, my wife wants to go home and I want to make sure it safe for her to go."

"Yes, sir, right away, sir." The nurse said as she hurried away from him.

Lex was quite annoyed that the doctor would choose a time like this to disappear. _Coward, I bet he just took off with my money because he couldn't handle it anymore._ He thought as he rubbed the back of his neck and turned back toward Lana's room.

"Mr. Luthor, I am Doctor Carrington, I heard about your wife and I am sorry for your loss." Lex turned to see a short man with glasses coming towards him. "I understand your wife wants to go home." Lex nodded at the doctor and continued to Lana's room.

Lana was sitting on the bed staring out the window with a glaze in her eye. "Miss Lang, I am Doctor Carrington, I am sorry for your loss. I am going to allow you to go home but I am going to write you prescription for ant- depressants and I want you to come back and see our psychologist. A loss like this can be devastating to a family and I want to get the proper help you need to get passed this." The doctor pulled out his pad and wrote the prescription. Lana got off the bed and nodded absently. Lex took the prescription from the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor; I'll be sure my wife gets the proper care." Doctor Carrington nodded and left the room. Lex helped Lana get dressed. Lex couldn't help but worry whether she was going to get passed this. She had such a look of despair on her face that he didn't know how he could help her.

"Lana, it's going to be okay. I am going to take care of you. I promise." He said as they walked out of the room together to the car.

Back at the mansion Lex was on the phone trying to reach Doctor Langston. If the man took off, then he had to make sure that he could get Lana's medical records so that the Doctor wouldn't have anything to hold over his head. And so that Lana would never find out what he had done. Sure he wasn't proud of what he did and he never meant to hurt her this way. I guess he didn't think she would be that attached to the baby just yet.

"Doctor Langston, you coward, you disappear and then you don't have the guts to answer the phone. I need Lana's medical records and I need them yesterday. If they are not on my desk by tonight at midnight, I will go to the medical board and have your license suspended. And don't you dare try anything." He barked and then hung up the phone.

Lex walked over to his desk and poured himself some scotch. The warmth of the drink always comforted him. He was never good at giving comfort but Lana needed him now more than ever. It was so hard to see her in so much pain. For the first time in his life Lex questioned whether he did the right thing letting Lana believe that she was pregnant. He loved her but he was never sure whether she loved him. Would she have accepted his proposal if she didn't think that she was having his child? She seemed happy enough but was she just biding her time. After what Lana had said about loving him and Clark it made him start to think. Who does she love more? He shook his head, he knew he shouldn't let his doubts get the best of him, but how could he not. He had been betrayed so many times…but then why was he doing it to Lana? He put his glass down and decided he needed to be there for her no matter how much it was killing him to see her in pain.

He marched to the bedroom where he thought he would find Lana sleeping but she wasn't there. He walked over to the nursery and he found her there sitting in the rocking chair looking out the window with the same glazed look in her eye. _Damn, the nursery was too much!_ He thought. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Lana you can't stay in here forever. You need to come to bed and get some rest." He said.

She looked down at him with tears in her eyes…"Lex, I lost our baby…I am so sorry, I know how much you wanted this and I…"

Lex grabbed her hand, "No Lana, don't do that, do not blame yourself for this, Dr. Langston said that 1/3rd of all first pregnancies end in a miscarriage." Lana's tears started coming down again and Lex put his hand on her face to wipe them away. "Lana, what can I do to take away the pain?" He couldn't take this much longer, she was breaking right in front of him and he didn't know how to fix it. For the first time, Lex Luthor was not in control.

"Lex you can't, you just can't. I need to be sure that this was not my fault. I want extensive tests done and I want to see my medical records." She said as she wiped her tears way with her hand.

"Anything you want, Lana. I just want you to be happy again. I promise you that one day we will have a lot of children running around here. Little Alex and Lilly." Lex said as he was struggling to hold back tears of his own.

Lana put her hand on his face and looked him in the eye "I love you Lex; I don't know how I could get through any of this without you." She leaned over and put a kiss on his lips.

When he finally broke the kiss, he stood up and said "Come to bed Lana, we'll figure this out together."

Lana nodded "I'll be right there, I just want to stay here a few minutes longer."

"Alright, not too long." Lex said as he left the nursery. He felt like he was choking, like the room was closing in on him. Would they have children someday? Could Lana ever forgive him if she found out what he has done? If not could he live without her? He rushed back to his study and checked his desk. Sure enough the Doctor had come through. On the table there was an envelope with a note attached.

 _Dear Lex,_

 _You are the coward. Tricking your wife into marriage and then causing her the pain of losing a child. I hope you get what you deserve someday."_

 _Doctor L._

Lex took the envelope and pulled out the records the doctor sent. He walked over to the fireplace and started to burn them one by one. As he did he contemplated that he might someday go to hell for the things he has done in his life. If there was such a place. He came across the photo of the ultrasound that Dr. Langston had given them the day before the wedding. He stared at it for a few moments. He remembered how Lana was so mesmerized by the picture that she couldn't stop looking at it all day. She had such a huge smile on her face. That day Lex almost let himself believe the fantasy that he had set up. Lana's excitement about their baby was contagious and he couldn't help but let himself get carried away believing for just a day that that was in fact their baby. Lex took one last look at it before he threw it in the fire. As he did a single tear escaped his eyes. _Someday, Lana, Someday we will have our own baby to love._

" _I can read your fucking mind, going dark from time to time. See the writing on the wall. We can't be safe we knew it after all. How's my heart supposed to beat, how's my heart supposed to beat without you."_

 _Without you-One Two_


	6. Chapter 6

Inconceivable Love

Part 3: A Promise Kept

Chapter 6: A new beginning

Lana startled awake and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She rolled her eyes, _Oh great-I really have to stop waking up in hospital beds like this,_ she thought with a sigh. She heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her room and she looked over to see the petite blonde standing in her doorway.

"Chloe" She said with a smile "I am so glad you are here." Chloe approached Lana's bed and reached over to hug her.

"I can't stay long, but I had to come and make sure that you were alright, you and the baby." Chloe said with a strained expression on her face. Lana stiffened a little at the mention of the baby. She was not ready to admit just yet that she had lost it.

"Chloe, what happened? The last thing I remember is being in Lex's study and some guy bursting through the doors demanding to see Lex?" Lana gave Chloe a questioning look and Chloe set beside her on the bed.

"Lana that man was an escapee from Belle Reeve, he was sent to Kill Lex." Chloe knew she had to be careful with her words. She wanted to tell Lana what Lex was doing to her mother but she didn't want to be the one to break up a marriage. Especially with Lana expecting a child. As much as she hated Lex Luthor the child deserved a father and she wasn't going to be the one to deny it that.

Lana looked at Chloe with a concerned expression "Chloe why would he want to kill Lex, did Lex know him? Who sent him?" Chloe just stared at Lana for a moment trying to think of what she would say, "Lana you know that Lex has been experimenting on the meteor freaks right?" Chloe asked.

Lana shook her head "Yes, Chloe I knew about that, is he another one that was trying to hurt us out of some misguided revenge? Chloe looked at her a little shocked that she would condone these experiments. "Look Chloe I really hope that he is not hurting anyone in the process of these experiments but I suppose there would be some medical risks involved in these procedures, anyway what I am trying to say is that he is trying to protect us from these crazy people that are using their powers to hurt others. Can't you see that?

Chloe started to get a bit angry at Lana's accusation that all meteor freaks were crazy but then she realized that Lana didn't know that she was one of them. "Lana, not all meteor freaks are crazy and try to hurt people." Chloe said as she got up from the bed and turned to face the window.

"Chloe, what is this about, I mean weren't you always the one with the suspicions and the wall of weird in high school? Why the sudden change of heart for these people?" Lana said. She was beginning to suspect that there was more to the story than her friend was saying but she didn't know if she really had the strength to find out the truth right now. She laid her head back down on the bed.

Chloe turned to face Lana. "Lana I know that we have all been hurt by these people but you have to remember none of them ask to be that way. It just happened and they are dealing with it the best way they know how. Anyway, Long story short, yes the guy was a meteor freak that Lex was experimenting on and he escaped and tried to kill Lex to get revenge. You were in his way and he hit you rather hard and you fell. Clark came in because he was there to see Lex and saw you and brought you to the hospital." Chloe smiled and walked over to her friend. _It's best that I left out the part about Lex trying to control my mother and my mother trying to kill him for it. Oh and then there is the fact that Clark came and defeated the guy,_ Chloe thought satisfied with her explanation of things.

Lana interrupted her thoughts, "Well it seems I have Clark Kent to thank for my rescue again." She sighed.

Just then Chloe's cell phone rang, "Speaking of Clark, I have to take this. You get better now and take care of that baby of yours." Chloe said as she hugged her friend before exiting the room. _Yeah if there was a baby to take care of,_ she thought sadly as she put her hands on her stomach. She really hated that empty feeling she felt inside now that there was no little one growing inside her. She felt so hollow.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she turned to see a women doctor enter her room. "Miss Lang, I am Doctor Sanchez, I will be taking care of you today." She said as she grabbed the chart from next to the bed.

"Where is Doctor Langston, he is my normal physician." Lana said with a puzzled look on her face. Doctor Sanchez looked at Lana with a sympathetic look "Lana I am sorry you were not informed but Doctor Langston no longer works for the hospital. He took an unexpected sabbatical last week. I promise you though that I will take good care of you." She began to examine Lana with her stethoscope. "Now you were hit pretty hard and took a nasty blow to the head I hear."

Lana winced in pain as the doctor felt her abdomen. "Yes, doctor I should tell you that I was here last week and saw Dr. Langston because I had a miscarriage."

Doctor Sanchez continued to examine Lana "I am very sorry to hear that dear. That explains why you are a bit sensitive in the stomach when you were hit in the head!" She smiled at Lana trying to lighten the mood. "I am going to order a CT just to be sure there is not internal bleeding and that is only a concussion. I will also order some test for your abdomen given your recent miscarriage." She said as walked towards the door.

Lana smiled, "Thank you doctor." "A nurse will be in to take you down to the lab for the tests and then I will come by to see you a little later." Lana smiled again as the doctor left the room. _Well at least I'll finally figure out the truth about my miscarriage,_ she thought. She laid her head back as she was feeling very exhausted from the events of the day. She closed her eyes initially not aware of the tall male figure standing in her doorway. Before she could dose off she felt a pair eyes boring down on her and she startled awake yet again.

"Clark, you scared me," she said with a smile. She had not forgotten their last meeting but she also knew she couldn't avoid him forever, at least not if she wanted to remain friends with him. She did hope that above all they could stay friends. Clark shifted uncomfortably in the doorway and he began to question whether visiting her was a good idea until she spoke first "Clark, please come in and say hello. We are still friends you know and I have to thank you for saving my life today." She said as she gestured for him to come and sit on the bed.

Clark walked over to the bed and sat next to Lana. "Lana, it was nothing, I will always be here for you no matter what." Clark smiled as he took her hand. Lana looked at him trying to read the expression on his face and then she pulled her hand away slightly not wanting to encourage any lingering feelings that he may still have for her.

"Clark, look I know this isn't easy for you but I do still care for you and I hope one day we can go back to being friends. The way things were before we started dating." Clark looked down at the hand she pulled away and then he grabbed her other hand and looked at her very honestly.

"Lana, I can't say it has been easy to get over you but I truly want you to be happy. If Lex makes you happy then I am not going to be the one to stand in your way. I just want you to know you can always talk to me about anything, even Lex." He winced a little not necessarily wanting to hear all the details of their relationship but he did want to be friends with her.

Lana laughed, "Clark, I promise I won't reveal all the juicy details but thank you, it's good to know I can always count on you."

"So how are you Lana, you look tired, you have really been through a lot lately!" Clark said.

"You have no idea" She replied as she gave him a sad smile.

"Lana, I know you, what is the matter and don't tell me it is just the attack because the Doctor's say you are going to be released soon so you must be doing okay?" Clark said as he gave her a concerned look.

"Clark, I don't know how to say this, you are the first one I have told. I lost the baby. A couple days ago. I haven't been able to say it out loud because that makes it more real." Lana said as she laid her head back on the pillow.

"Lana, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do to help you, please let me know." He said and he gave her hand a squeeze.

Lana smiled at him and said, "Just having you here helps. No one can really do anything to help because no one really understands. I mean one minute you have this tiny living being inside you and the next it's gone."

Clark got up and walked closer to the front of the hospital bed. "How is Lex?" he asked.

"You know Lex; he just tries to keep himself busy so he doesn't have to deal with his feelings. He is always there to try and comfort me but I just don't have the strength to comfort him. I know he needs someone to talk to Clark. I know you and he are not on great terms right now but I know he could use a friend." Lana looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye hoping that Clark might agree to help his old friend.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Lana, I think I am the last person Lex wants to talk to right now. I don't think I would be able to help him this time." Clark noticed the disappointed look on her face and quickly added "But I will try Lana- I can drop by tomorrow-I can do it for you." He said. She let out a squeal and gave Clark's hand another squeeze. Just then there was a knock on the door-

"Knock, Knock- Miss Lang, I am Nurse Jane and I am here to take you to the lab for your tests." the women said as she started to prepare Lana's bed.

"Okay, I get the hint, Lana you take care of yourself and I will see you tomorrow at the Mansion." Clark said as he walked out of the room and parted ways with her.

"Okay, Clark thank you for coming- see you tomorrow." She gave him one last big smiled as she waved goodbye and was wheeled down the hall.

2 Hours later.

Lana had fallen asleep and was awakened by a gentle tap on her shoulders. "Miss Lang, I am sorry to wake you but I have your test results back and I am a little concerned." Dr. Sanchez said as she helped Lana sit up again.

"Doctor, what is it? What is wrong with me?" Lana said feeling a fresh well of tears building up in her eyes.

"Lana, did you give yourself injections or take pills?" the Dr. asked.

Lana looked at her even more confused "Doctor, I just took pre-natal vitamins- that is it!"

"Lana, I found traces of hormones in your bloodstream which should not be there after a miscarriage. I believe there were massive amounts of hormones injected in your body to make you believe that you were pregnant. Not to mention the level of cortisol in your body is low which, if you had had a miscarriage recently the levels would usually be high." Dr. Sanchez said.

Lana didn't know what to say or how to feel. "Doctor I saw the sonogram, I saw my baby." She said more sure then she was two seconds ago.

Dr. Sanchez gave her a sympathetic look realizing that she may have been the victim here instead of a gold digger as she originally assumed. "Lana, I don't know whose baby you saw, but I can assure it was not yours," the doctor said with a sigh. "Other than the few bumps and bruises you have, I am glad to report that everything is normal and you can be discharged in an hour or so. I do want you to watch if you develop any blurred vision or a severe headache over the next two days as that can be a sign of a blood clot and you would need to come back in immediately." The older women said as she watched Lana stare right past her.

"Ah Ha" Lana said not really hearing what the doctor had to say anymore. She was already lost in thought. _How could he do this to me? How could he lie to me all this time? Were Clark and Chloe right in warning me about Lex? Was he really a monster? Why would he do this? I love him. Why would he think he needed to lie to me and trick me to get me to marry him?_ She could feel the tears that had built up earlier start to fall and she didn't fight them. The man that she loved had betrayed her.

He had watched her excitement when she told him she was pregnant, he built her a nursery and planned a life for them and he watched the pain she felt as it all slipped away. All the while he had let her believe it was real. _Does he even love me or is that a lie too? What was it Clark said, that he only wanted me because he wanted what Clark had and that I was his trophy wife?_ Lana felt her stomach churn at the thought of Lex manipulating her. _What do I do now? If he has lied about this then what else has he lied about? I can't tell anyone about this. I don't want to leave him but how can I forgive him for this? How can I trust him again?_ Lana let the tears and the sobs overtake her and she felt herself giving into the pain and the anger and the sadness she had been feeling over the last week. She felt as if she was losing the baby all over again. Of course, how can you lose something you never had? And Lex, she was losing him to. Losing him to the darkness that threatened to not only consume him but consume her too. Had she ever really had him? She thought she could save him but he seemed determined to drag her down too. _Well I am not going down. I have to stay strong, I can't risk losing myself. I will always love him but I can't be with a man who doesn't know the truth from lies._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep while the tears still fell from her face.

" _Can we ever get rid of the what's and the ifs, that doubts that exist in our minds. In the silence I am tricked into thinking you'll forget and I'll be stranded like a man in a mine."_

"Lana, Lana wake up…" She heard her name being called in a whisper. She jolted up and looked around. "Lana, don't be afraid, I am Lillian Luthor, Alexanders mother."

Lana suddenly felt panicked was she dead? But the Doctors told her she could be released? "But…But…you're...am…I" Lana stuttered and Lillian let out a laugh.

"No, Lana you are dreaming, you're not dead." As the older women took her hand. Lana let out a sigh.

"Okay, but why am I dreaming of you, we have never met."

"Lana, I know you believe in the afterlife and I have been watching over my son for some time. I have always wanted to meet the women who has made my son happy." Lillian said.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not sure that is me. I mean if I make him so happy why does he constantly hurt me?" Lana asked confused at why Lillian believed that Lex loved her after what he did to her. Lillian looked at her and frowned.

"Lana, I know what Lex did to you was terrible but you must not lose faith in the love that he has for you. He needs you now more than ever. He is slipping Lana, into a darkness that he won't be able to come out from. I think you know that." Lillian said as she turned to face Lana. "Lex is trapped in a web of lies and he doesn't know how to get out. He needs you to show him. He was not lying about loving you and something tells me in your heart of hearts you know that."

Lana stared at Lillian with more unshed tears. "I know, but how can I trust him again, I will always love him but how can I pull him out of this web without being pulled in?" She asked.

"Lana, give it time and never give up on your love and the trust will come back. Show my son how to love, he has never had the chance to know what real love is and part of that is my fault. But if you lead then he will follow." Lillian dropped Lana's hand and began to slowly fade farther away from her.

"I will take care of him, Lillian, don't worry anymore, you can go now." Lana said as she said farewell to the only person in Lex's life that truly loved him unconditionally. Lana startled awake in a cold sweat. She looked over at the clock on the wall-5:00 p.m. She slowly got out of the hospital bed and began to dress. She saw the discharge papers that were put on the chair and assumed the nurse brought them in while she was sleeping. She knew what she had to do.

" _Like a city besieged, it was the loneliest thing. Your silence held in cold delay. And I felt faint of heart cause I was caught between-the weight of everything I couldn't say."_

Lex was getting ready to leave the mansion and go visit Lana at the hospital. He couldn't get there any quicker because he was held up by the mess with Chloe and her mother at Bel Reeve. He sincerely hoped that Chloe wouldn't tell Lana about it. He never meant to hurt anyone but it just got out of hand. He started to leave his study when he bumped into a very angry looking Lana. Lex caught her and looked at her with concern"Lana, are you alright, I heard you were at the hospital and I was just coming to see you?" He ask.

Lana pulled from his grasp and looked up so there eyes would meet. "Lex, how could you do this to me? I trusted you and you betray me" she screamed.

 _Oh no, Chloe must of opened her big mouth_ , _how was he going to get out of this one? He thought._ "Lana, please let me explain." He started to put his hands on her shoulder but she stopped him.

"Yes, please Lex, I can't wait to hear how you could stand at that alter and say your vows to me knowing that you tricked me with a fake pregnancy?"

Lex looked at her with panic in his eyes. "Lana, I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

Lana looked at him with disbelief, "Lex its late for the lies I know everything. The Doctor did some tests and told me that you injected me with massive amounts of hormones to make me think that I was pregnant. How could you watch me go through the roller coaster of emotions I have been feeling knowing that this was all a lie? All I ever I have ever ask for is the truth-Haven't you learned anything from my relationship with Clark to not make the same mistakes?" She sighed and went to sit on the couch.

Lex followed her and sat beside her. "Lana, everything I did, I did because I love you." He said the panic starting to subside while the realization set in that the moment he was dreading since they got together was finally here. She knows who I am and she is going to leave me.

"Love, Lex that is not love that is manipulation and we can't have a relationship built on lies." She took his hands in hers and looked in his eyes "Lex, please tell me why you felt like you had to trick me into marrying you, when I would've gladly walked down that aisle without a baby involved."

Lex looked up at her a little surprised at her response. He was never truly certain how she felt about him until now and he may ruined it all on his own with no help from Clark. He struggled with the tears that threatened to over whelm him. "Lana, I am sorry I never mean to hurt you. The hardest thing I had to do was watch you in so much pain after you thought you had lost our child. It was selfish of me to try and keep you in a relationship that I wasn't sure you wanted to be in. I just… I need you, you are the only one that has ever attempted to understand me and I can't imagine my life without you." Lex said pleading with her to stay.

Lana looked at him and realized for the first time how much she really meant to him and how much he really meant to her. She got up from the couch and started to pace. "Lex, what made you think that I didn't want to be with you?"

Lex sighed and wiped the single tear that fell from his face. He needed to gain control of the situation. If she was going to leave him then as much as it was killing him inside he was not going to let her see him in this state. "Clark" He said simply, "and that article in the paper. I just didn't think I could compete with him knowing the kind of man he is."

Lana stopped pacing and froze for a moment. Apparently that article hurt him more than he let on. She wished she had never said those things to Chloe; she was just having pre-wedding jitters that spiraled out of control. She went back to sit with Lex on the couch. "Lex, I am sorry that I ever made you doubt my love for you. The truth is I was having second thoughts but I was scared. I had never felt the way I do when I am with you not even with Clark and I was afraid that these feelings I had would cause me to lose myself and I just didn't want that. Clark was the safe choice that would have made me content. You were the risk that I wasn't sure I could take. But I realized that if you live your life playing it safe you might miss out on a life full of passion and need and love beyond reason. So I decided that I was willing to risk everything to be with you." She said matter of factly.

Lex looked at her with wonder in his eyes. Lana never ceases to amaze him. How could she feel this way for him, reciprocate all the feelings he had for her after everything he has done? Lex broke eye contact and turned away from her feeling like he would lose whatever control he had if he looked at her. "Lana, I am so sorry and if there is any chance …I…I would never hurt you or lie to you again. Although after what I have done I would understand if you wanted a divorce. He said as flatly as he could.

Lana put her hands on his face and forced him to turn around. She looked him straight in the eye with a very determined look on her face, "Lex, I don't want a divorce. I know it is going to take you some time to fully accept the love I am giving you, especially because you have lacked it in your life since your mother died but I will always love you and nothing you can do or say will ever change that." She smiled and let out a laugh trying to lighten the mood. "However, you will have to do quite a bit of groveling and quite a bit of truth telling for a long time to come to earn my trust back. That is something that has to be repaired."

Lex pulled back a little bit in shock, he couldn't believe his ears. She was giving him another chance. She was offering him something that no one had ever offered him before. Her forgiveness. In that moment Lex Luthor didn't think it was possible to love Lana Lang any more than he did right then. He tried not to choke on is words as the tears started to flow freely now. "Lana, I… I don't deserve you…but I promise that I will try every day to be better, for you. I love you so much…..I …" Lana didn't let him finish and instead pulled his face towards her and her lips crashed onto his with a need that was buried deep inside. She could feel his tongue slide into her mouth and she gave into the feeling of pure love that this kiss held for both of them. They knew this wasn't going to be the end of their problems and Lana wondered if she would be enough to keep him from choosing the dark path that he started down but for the first time they knew that if they had each other they would make it through anything alive.

" _The day between the soil and the sky. The emptiness, the void, the heaviness, the sigh. I knew you would make it through alive, cause you never said goodbye."_

 _Between by Courier_


End file.
